Dear Natsu
by Serena Fallenheart
Summary: Lucy thought Natsu liked her. Yet she was proved wrong when he was reunited with Lisanna. She then decided to sing out her unrequited love. One-shot songfic. NaLi and one-sided NaLu.


Dear Natsu

**Summary: **Lucy thought Natsu liked her. Yet she was proved wrong when he was reunited with Lisanna. She then decided to sing out her unrequited love. One-shot songfic. NaLi and one-sided NaLu.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Lucy was walking out of the guild back to her apartment as the sun goes down. After the whole ordeal in Edolas, the guild was ecstatic at the fact that Lisanna was alive and well, and was partying the whole week off. Inhaling the fresh outdoor air, she walked her daily route on the river bank, replying an 'I'll be fine' to the passing boatman. All of a sudden, she heard someone shout her name and she turned to face her favorite Dragon Slayer running towards her, his blue companion trailing behind him. Finally reaching her, he panted hurriedly catching his breath. All the while, Lucy was smiling at Natsu's eagerness. She felt a warm feeling in her heart as she watched her pink-haired partner regain his composure.

''What's up Natsu?''

He then gave his infamous grin and held a request paper at Lucy's face. ''Ne, Lucy! Let's go on this mission with Lisanna!''

''Oh.'' Lucy said, dropping her smile instantly. Natsu, being Natsu, didn't notice her change in tone and was looking at her eagerly waiting for her answer. Lucy was disappointed but didn't show her feelings, so she shook her head and replied, ''Sorry Natsu, I'm pretty busy. I need to help Levy-chan with a few things.''

Natsu hid his disappointment. ''Oh, that's fine,'' He replied. ''Guess we can go on one another time. See ya Luce!'' With that, he ran back towards the guild where Lucy guessed Lisanna was waiting.

Lucy sighed sadly before walking back to her apartment. Why couldn't they go on a mission together without _Lisanna_? Its not like she hated her but she longed to go on a mission with just Natsu and Happy. Lucy sighed once more before entering her apartment and lay on her bed. Her thoughts were confusing right now.

**THE FOLLOWING WEEK (^o^)**

Lucy decided to sort out her thoughts by confiding in a person better in this field. Someone trustworthy, mature and all in all, expert at boys and relationships. If only the person involved wasn't Lisanna, she would have confided in Mira. But since that's the case..

''So, what do you want to talk about?'' Erza asked the blonde as they sat on Team Natsu's table. Since it was still a bit early, the guild was still empty. No fights or exchange of insults yet, just peace and quiet. Lucy sighed and dropped her head on her arms folded on the table in front of her. She took a deep breath before beginning her statement, ''I need you to help me with this stupid complicated love life of mine.''

Erza was a good listener. The scarlet-head listened and took in Lucy's every word without interrupting. It wasn't hard to get the whole idea of the plot. Lucy was stuck in her own romantic tale, a love triangle involving Natsu, Lisanna and Lucy. The blonde mage held an unrequited love for Natsu who loves Lisanna. Lisanna loved him back, so Lucy was left alone. But before Lisanna came back, Natsu and Lucy were very close so the pink-haired dragon slayer must have some feelings for the celestial mage. Once she was done, Erza offered to go out to the balcony for fresh air. The said mage was worried for her blonde friend, she knew that heartbreak could affect a person's health badly, after all she had been through with Jellal. Right now, she needed something comforting and some fresh air might do the trick.

Silence reigned between the two, both not knowing what to say. Lucy looked straight in front of her at the guild pool. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. Erza followed her gaze and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping that it would help ease her sorrow. Lucy's sight was focused on a couple, jealousy and heartbreak surfacing inside her. To other people, the scene may move them to tears or squeals, using phrases like _'young love' _to add effect. To Lucy, it made her drown in hopelessness.

Natsu and Lisanna were playing an innocent game of _'Freeze' _with Natsu as the Freezer. He was chasing Lisanna around the pool when she turned into a bird and pushed him into the pool from behind. Natsu climbed back up to catch the take-over mage who was running away screaming something like 'Natsu you're going to make me wet!' Lucy tore her eyes away from the couple and walked back into the guild, every step bearing sadness that she could hear her heart shatter every step she took. Tears clouded her vision, threatening to fall one by one. Erza gave one last look at the couple and ran up to Lucy, who was trying hard not to break into a sprint and cry. She put her hand back at Lucy's shoulder, hoping that it could somehow comfort her. She watched her teammate forlornly, racking her brain to find what she could do to help. She was shocked when Lucy finally spoke, though her tone was not exactly happy.

''Maybe my love for him was wrong.'' Lucy muttered, her tone filled with disappointment. Tears ran down her face freely and soft sobs escape her soft pink lips. She loved him, but he was someone else's. ''He loves Lisanna, and I must accept that. Someone said that if you truly love someone, let them go; if they return, they were always yours. If not, then they never were.'' She looked over to Erza who gazed at her with sympathetic eyes. ''If Natsu doesn't return to me, then I'll just leave him be. He'll truly be happy then''

**LATER AT NIGHT (T^T)**

The whole guild sat restless in the hall that night. Erza had commanded every single mage in the guild to stay put for a special performance. The question ''Who's performing what?'' echoed in the guild hall. Silence fell upon the guild as the redhead walked upon the stage, a sad smile painted on her pretty face. This made everyone worried. 'Titania is sad, please don't let it be the end of our lives.' thought most of them. She covered it up with a brighter smile and said, ''Please welcome on stage our favorite blonde mage, Lucy!''

The guild cheered as the curtains were lifted, revealing Lucy sitting on a single stool. A magic microphone floating in front of her and a guitar in her hands. Her head was down, her blonde bangs covering her brown eyes. She began to strum and everyone watched intently.

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
__Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again  
__And my mother accused me of losing my mind  
__But I swore I was fine_

Her tone was so disconsolate; it had effects on the people watching her. Amongst the crowd, there were girls, who understood what it was like to be in Lucy's shoes. Tears were glistening in their eyes as they listened to her words. Lucy kept her head down, not wanting for anyone to see her face yet. There was a tie when she would reveal her expression, but it wasn't then.

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain_  
_And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules everyday_  
_Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight_  
_Well, I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why_

_Dear Natsu, I see it all now that you're gone_  
_Don't think I was too young to be messed with?_  
_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_  
_I should've known_

Natsu was shocked that Lucy sang his name. But the problem is, why? He didn't understand why Lucy would sing this song to him. He turned to look at Lisanna, who was giving him the accusing look. He looked around him to see many girls giving him death glares, all of whom had been affected by the song. He gulped and looked back to the stage. Lucy still had her head down, but was slowly lifting it up.

_Well, maybe it's just me and my blind optimism to blame_  
_Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away_  
_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_  
_And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can_

_Dear Natsu, I see it all now that you're gone_  
_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_  
_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_Dear Natsu, I see it all now it was wrong_  
_Don't you think seventeen's too young to be played with?_  
_Your dark twisted games when I loved you so_  
_I should've known_

Tears were building up in Lucy's eyes as she sang. But she still hid it behind her hair. She was pouring out all the feelings she had been feeling in this heartbreak, and she knew that she could finally get over him after passing this final challenge; admitting that he was gone from her love life. That she was only chasing a faint wish when she thought about the two of them together.

_You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry_  
_Never impressed by me acing your tests_  
_All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes_  
_'Cause you've burn them out_

_But I took your matches before fire could catch me_  
_So don't look now_  
_I'm shining like fireworks over_  
_Your sad, empty town_

She had finally lifted her head up, her hair pushed away from her face. Everyone silently gasped at the scene. Lucy was smiling her infamous smile, though it was smaller than usual. Her eyes were watery, but no tears were falling from them yet. Her eyes skirted around, looking for a certain person among the crowd. It was only when she had reached the middle-front that she had found that person. She gazed straight at Natsu, hoping that he would've gotten the message as she continued to sing.

_Dear Natsu, I see it all now that you're gone_  
_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_  
_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_

_Dear Natsu, I see it all now it was wrong_  
_Don't you think seventeen's too young to be played with?_  
_The girl in the dress wrote you a song_ _You should've known_

_You should've known_  
_Don't you think I was too young?_  
_You should've known_

With one last strum, she finished her song. She tore her eyes away from Natsu and went into the wings. She then ran out of the now-sobbing guild through the back door and sprinted towards her apartment, tears falling freely down her cheeks. She let her sobs out of the cage inside her and cried her heart out the whole night. She was over him now. And there's no turning back.

_Dear Natsu, _

_You lost your chance. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy._

**(T^T)**

**Song used: Dear John by Taylor Swift**

_**Serena's Talking Corner: Heya~! Sere-chan's back! Another heartbroken fic from me :D Hope you like it! Is there something wrong? Is it bad? Don't hesitate to write a long review to comment! I decided to repost Academy of Fairies sometime around next month since I needed to sort out some confusions with my plot in my mind. Sorry! Oh and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO LUCY HEARTFILLIA! Sorry for making you cry, ne! ^^''**_

_**Well then, don't forget to review and Sere-chan OUT!**_


End file.
